Powerful Companions
by Death's Alien
Summary: Harry was has grown up in Alagaesia alongside Eragon his whole life. But one day, they find two dragon eggs in the spine and now the two young riders must answer the call of destiny and fight to over throw the tyrant Galbatorix.
1. A New Hero

I got bored of the last story I've been working on, so I decided to mess around with this story, the story line just came to me so, here goes nothing. I'm looking for pairings, Eragon is meant to be with Arya, but I need someone for Harry. I want him to be with an existing character, but if worst come to worst then I'll make some elven chick.

By the way, I haven't planned anything so if there are a few holes in the plot then it's just me.

Summary: When Harry is attacked as a baby he is transported to another world and everyone believes he is dead. But a dark power is overwhelming the land and the people are in need of a hero, who will answer the call, Harry or Eragon.

Voldermort's POV

The one destined to bet him, the one with so much raw power.

And here I was, a sense of foreboding enveloping me as I pointed my wand at the boy's skull. Those emerald eyes stared evenly back at my red ones. "Such a pity, there was so much… Potential."

I muttered the two words, barely audible and a flash of green light the room.

This was wrong something was amiss.

I looked down at my wand and saw to my horror my hand wasting away, like many tiny flesh eating bugs were eating away at my hand, leaving my skeleton behind.

I screeched, an inhuman pitch filled the room as my soul was ripped away from my body.

The boy however, remained unharmed, not so much as a scratch on his cheek. He sat there still as a statue, apparently oblivious to the fact that he had just defeated the greatest power to ever walk the face of he earth. But his eyes were a different story, the pale Arvada Kedavra greed glowing faintly; the orbs were glittering with malice, taunting me almost wickedly.

There was a blinding flash and the boy disappeared, as if he had apperated and that was the last thing before I died. There was no darkness, just unending nothingness except the grip of fear that did not loosen its grip on my chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud screaming filled the ears of those sitting round the table of the small farmhouse, a young man, about 35 stood up quickly and a young toddler hobbled across to the door. There lying on the doorstep in the snow was a baby, he must have been only one year old.

The man stepped out and craned his neck into the wind, peering though the sheets of snow to see a receding figure who abandoned the baby at hi doorstep. No one was about.

Could the man leave a baby to die at his doorstep? There was no real question in it.

The man crouched down and looked at the name hanging off his shirt, the man couldn't read well and it took him a minute to decipher the code. "Harry." He sad slowly, he was letting the word roll off his lounge. The name seemed to fit, so to complicated and not to simple.

The man saw the child's emerald eyes shine with recognition, but the baby did not gurgle, babble, squeal or cry, young Harry simply watched and waited. What he was waiting the man could not say, but when the man took Harry inside, he seemed satisfied and content

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was many years after that day and Harry was no longer a baby. Part of the family he was, just like Eragon. Both boys were lean and muscled with a trace of baby fat still clinging to their cheeks. Although Eragon was slightly taller, Harry was quicker, as even matched as they were; Eragon bested Harry when it came to swords. Bows were a different matter. As both buys had a crack shot, they had taken to marching into the spine together, bringing back dears and small game. Life was rough in the spine, but Harry and Eragon were tougher. They were basically inseparable, both curious and strong.

It was a misty day in the spine the morning the event had occurred. Harry and Eragon had been tracking this dear for a couple of days now and they knew if they didn't take it down now they would be forced to abandon the hunt.

Eragon was crouched next to a tree on he edge of a small clearing, Harry slightly around behind the grazing dear. At Harry's nod Eragon pulled his arrow back until his sting was taught.

He closed on eye and took steady breaths, the dear looked up inquisitively, but the dear had yet to realise the danger he was in.

A large bang pierced the silence just as Eragon let go of the arrow; the dear had hit the legs and was now bounding over a log into the dense undergrowth, already beginning to be obscured by the dense fog rolling through the hills. Harry though was ready with his bow and before Eragon had notched another arrow, the dear was lying on the ground with Harry's arrow sticking out the back of its skull.

But the boys did not celebrate their victory, they were more concerned with the ring of fire, burning to ashes were the dear had stood grazing earlier, the smoke began to diffuse and equally as slowly and perhaps reluctantly the two hunters crept forward o investigate, both with a taught bow string, ready to fire at the slightest hint of danger.

In all their years in creping through the strange mountains of the spine, it never ceased to amaze them sometimes.

Harry went forward first.

There, sitting snuggly at the bottom of a small creator was two, highly polished stones. Nature could not have polished them to such perfection.

"It's all right." Said Harry loosening his arrow, "It's nothing."

Eragon came forward and looked at the rocks. "What do you think they are?"

"Gemstone's maybe? Magical rocks, or just painted rocks, who can tell?" Harry said with a shrug as he crouched down and stroked the side of one of the stones.

One stone was a dazzling bright blue while the other an equally spectacular purple.

Eragon picked up the blue stone carefully, it was lighter then it should be, it felt pretty strong though, still he treated it with caution.

Harry picked up the purple stone and slipped it into his backpack, "Well," Harry said, are you going to help me with the dear or what?"

Eragon gave his head a little shake and placed his stone into his backpack like Harry had. Although Eragon was stronger Harry refused to let him take more, he considered it an honour thing.

The trip back to Carvahall was slow and Harry and Eragon talked little. On the morning of the third day of their travels they finally reached Carvahall.

"Arhhhh. Hello Eragon, Harry." Horst greeted them almost as soon as they had entered the gates of Carvahall. "Good day hunting I trust?"

Eragon shrugged, "As good as they come I guess, we had a few strange occurrences though, but don't be alarmed, the danger has surly passed."

Horst chuckled, "Well what can you expect laddie? Running through the spine and all, most would call you crazy for even dreaming of that place."

"Anyway, the trip went well and ends well, that's all you can ask for." Harry said, "Well be seeing you Horst."

Horst gave then a small wave and they departed separate ways. "Do you thing we should sell the stones now?" Harry asked in a hushed tone. Although it was not necessary, they knew that if the people of the town knew they had a mysterious most likely magical object from the spine they would be forced to dispose of the possibly valuable stones, something they were not keen on.

"Just wait for the traders I say." Eragon answered.

The traders were set to arrive soon and they knew that it was their best bet on selling the stones, but the traders often gave unfair prices because the people in remote town such as Carvahall had no other option. Still, they would not be able to tell if they were getting ripped off by selling the stone in town because they didn't accentually know what the damn things were, let alone their worth.

The matter didn't worry them too much; they had managed to get a dear and three rabbits on their trip. They might have managed to take down a mountain goat but the weight would've been too much of a challenge.

Harry and Eragon trudged through the mud, pat the edge of the village and into the fields following a worn path. They walked slowly and impatiently, egger to get home and warm their aching feet in front of the fire for an hour or so before they went out to collect fore wood or what not.

It was not long before the thatched roof of the farmhouse came into view. Not bothering to knock Harry and Eragon went into the house with a large sigh. Garrow and Roran were indeed sitting in front of the fire when they entered and dropped their bags onto the floorboards, which creaked slightly under the load.

It was then Harry and Eragon realised the weight that they had been luging around. Their shoulders ached and their arms and legs felt like lead. Garrow and Roran smiled widely, "It's great to finally see you!" Roran said cheerfully. "And such great timing, just before the storm is setting in, Garrow recons in a few days the snow will blow in and it would've been horrible to be caught in that."

"Good to see you to, brother." Harry said as he embraced Roran. Technically they weren't even blood related, but Harry always thought of Roran as his brother.

"What did you manage to get?" Garrow said as he and Roran got up to allow Harry and Eragon to sit in the two good chairs. Garrow went to the little kitchen bench to get a pot of water. He came back and hung it over the fire, no doubt making tea.

"One nice fat dear, a doe I think. Three rabbits that we stubbled across and… oh yeah we found some stones that might be worth something, we where planning on selling them when the traders come here." Eragon explained as he unlaced his boots.

"Well it's more like they found us, the stones I mean." Harry said with a yawn.

Roran looked at them questioningly but didn't ask; probably planning to question them later when they were well rested.

"Well the traders won't be here for a while yet, word from Therinsford is they are late, wether the ice has hit the south early we don't know, but the traders are set to come in 5 days at the least, if at all." Garrow explained, "And what did you mean by the 'stones found you'?"

Eragon recounted the story of how the story of how the stones had appeared. They knew little about magic; no one in Carvahall had studied the art as far as they knew. They were told it was dangerous and to treat those who used it with extreme caution.

"A queer story." Roran said as he allowed Garrow to pore him some tea.

"Indeed." Harry said. "But the spine is always full of surprises, you are to expect the unexpected if you chose to enter." Eragon nodded in agreement, Garrow and Roran did not completely understand though, perhaps you had to enter the spine to truly understand.

They spoke little more on the matter and the only sound that filled the small room was the crackle of the fire and the sipping of tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garrow was right about the snow setting in. Not three days later had a blizzard hit the town of Carvahall. Only the foolish or the desperate attempted to brave the storm. It was more of a risk of losing your sense of direction then the cold. The snow was falling so thickly that you could see nothing more than 5 meters ahead of you.

Eragon and harry were sitting as close to the fire as possible. Roran and Garrow were a way back, wrapped in a thick blanket and chattering as they sipped a cup of tea.

Night was falling quickly and Harry and Eragon were forced to run and collect so firewood from the shed, if they ran out of wood in the night, they would loose their light and heat, meaning they would probably die.

Garrow brought some extra blankets out and passed them around. No body objected. With little to do Garrow and Roran had gone to sleep early and Eragon was in charge of keeping the fire going for a while. Harry stayed with him for company.

That night was hard; they took turns in who was in charge of the fire, the cold still chilled their bones and prevented them from a seep sleep.

The blizzard relented at 6.24 the next morning and there was no chance of farming until the snow melted, luckily they had managed to harvest the entire crop because Garrow was sure the snow would hit soon.

They were eager to get out of the house so the four of them pulled on their thick winter cloths and went out into the snow. It took them 20 minutes to dig the snow away from the door so they could leave. The powder was easily a meter and a half thick so walking was slow. They took turns on who was in front as it was the most laborious.

The trip to Carvahall took them at least three times longer than usual and when the party arrived they saw to their astonishment a load of caravans.

"They must've arrived before the snow had hit, yesterday afternoon perhaps." Harry mused.

Eragon looked over at the inn. "Look." He exclaimed, "The traders are coming out of the inn! They must've gone in because of the cold."

"Well," Garrow said, "There is no point in going back for the cart, I doubt we would be able to get through the snow anyway."

Roran left to go find Katrina and Garrow went to find a jeweller who would be able to inspect the stones tomorrow.

Harry and Eragon were left to their own devices, with a bit of spear coin for some mead.

In the tavern they met many of he traders. The man behind the bar came and served them while giving some loud mouth traders dirty looks. "What's with them?" Eragon inquired, jerking his head toward the traders troubling the barman as he came back with the drinks.

Lowering his voice and speaking in a hushed and angry tone he explained, "Bloody traders from the south is what is troubling lads, running around like the kings lap dogs. That trader was explaining how the ever glorious king was doing everything he could about the Urgal attacks, Bull I say! He has not given a shaving of gold to help us up in the north!"

"Urgals!" Harry exclaimed.

The barman nodded gravely, "That was why they were delayed, they say they were raided down near Yazuac and Utgard. They say that because of the attacks they can't afford to buy our produce at fair prices, they are richer than most in these parts I say."

The barman's frustration was reasonable, the people living in Carvahall had it tough, even tougher when they couldn't afford enough wheat because some rich trader knew that they had no option but to sell him your good produce for a bad price.

Eragon gave the loud mouth trader a dirty look.

They traders were usually jaunty and jubilant, but in seemed bad weather and the Urgal attacks had dampened their spirits, even the jester that rode with the traders every year seemed disheartened.

Harry and Eragon had half a mind to go and tell the traders to shut their big mouths but thought better of it. The two boys might be stronger than most, but they were weapon less and the traders were fully grown drunken men who would lash out if provoked.

The two boys left the tavern slightly tipsy and mad they're way back along the road, occasionally stopping to talk to a trader.

On the path back they decided to clear as much snow off the track as possible by piling it on the side of the road, it was especially tough work and by three hours they had only just began to pass half way.

"I can't go on, let's… *puff*… just wait here… *puff *… for a while…" Harry said.

"Agreed." Eragon said as he collapsed into the powder.

"And what do you think your doing?" Came the voice of Roran as his head came into view. "Slacking off on the job!"

"Roran!" Harry and Eragon exclaimed, "You've been her all this time and have not bothered to help!"

Roran shock his head, "Nah I just arrived, I must say you've done a great job, I didn't think we would be able to clear the snow the next day."

"Well with one extra man we might be able to finish this before winter ends!" Harry exclaimed and he stuck out his hand to Roran could haul him up. Once Harry had helped Eragon up and began working, their pace seemed to double and they developed an efficient system on clearing to snow.

There was no longer silence; Roran was always one to crack a few jokes.

When they finally arrived back at the farmhouse they had all felt as though they had just scaled Utgard in less than 5 seconds.

The sun had just begun to disappear over the horizon when Garrow finally arrived. "You did well in clearing the road." He observed, "I began to fear I would not reach home until after nightfall until I saw you had cleared a way for the cart tomorrow."

"Should we stay awake to light the fire? I fear another snow storm." Harry said.

Garrow shook his head, "Just get some spare logs and get some hot coal alight then retire to bed, if it does indeed snow again, the cold will wake us and we will be able to light the fire."

"Why don't you light the fire?" Roran said, his eyes slightly narrowing. "We cleared the path after all.

Garrow laughed, "And trust you three with the cooking of the soup? Over my dead body!"

That night was cold, thy did not have the fire for warmth but at least it was not snowing, perhaps the sky had dropped all it could upon them and it would be some time before it snowed again. They could hope.

The next day they rose early and had a light breakfast before they set off. They planned to reach Carvahall well before midday so they could avoid the crowd, which usually flock to the traders markets a lunchtime.

"While we were in town the other day and you two were getting drunk at the tavern I found a man who will inspect the strange gemstones. The man was not very superstitious so he had not quarries when I told him where we had found it. He agreed to met us before lunch, so before you wander off, come with me to his tent."

Harry and Eragon nodded, both eager to rid themselves with the burden of the stones and perhaps get a lot of coin in the process.

They arrived in Carvahall and they tied the cart just outside of town. Reaching into the back, Garrow revealed three small bags of gold and handed one to each boy who held it as though in awe. Rarely were they able to hold money and truly call it theirs.

Harry and Eragon helped Garrow sell the produce; they're slightly for extra muscle as they bargained with the traders. Slowly but surely they relented allowing Garrow to get a good price for their crop and grain. They had done better than most.

The company weaved through the crowd once more right to the edge of the traders markets and came to a tent with a small stall outside displaying jewels and gold bracelets. "God, I can't imagine anyone being able to afford that!" Harry said as he pointed to the necklace, which had a fantastic emerald surrounded buy gold hanging from a perfectly crafted golden and silver chain.

The man behind the stall heard. "Not in these parts no." Agreed the man, "It's mostly to show off or craftsmanship. I fine piece of work even by my standards."

"You're the Jeweller?" Eragon asked.

He nodded and looked at them, "Looking to buy a ring for a lucky someone are you? I might interest you in this lovely silver ring, perfectly weighted, fine for a young lady." He gestured to the ring.

"We are here to sell." Harry said quickly.

"Are, you are the boys who found it?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Garrow coming over after looking at a bread store, "But I remind you, it's not wise to speak of such things with prying ears about."

The man nodded and gestured for the three to follow him. The man went behind the stall and into the back tent; he spoke with a girl, his daughter perhaps, and told he to mind the stall for a few moments. She did, though somewhat reluctantly and left them in private in the tents. "Seat yourselves, I'll be with you in a moment." He disappeared for a moment, then reappeared from outside again with a piece of paper, a quill, an inkpot and a box. He lay them down on the table and began to talk, as he set up the scales and weights in a neat order.

"My name is Merlock, my work is the finest, and the finest only, I am among the best you can find and my work is often renowned for it's perfection. If you have something valuable, chances are I taught the man who crafted it, or made it myself. I used to forge the jewellery for those in the high court, but love brought me to the traders markets. I have never looked back. Although magical items are not my, err… favourite things to buy, I can usually price the object for you. Rarely has someone brought forward a gemstone or ring that I have not been able to identify." He had finished with the scales, "Well," said Merlock with an air of inpatients, "show me the stones."

Eragon and Harry removed the stones from their pouches and placed them on the table. "Only two?" The man said in confusion.

"Yes." Harry said, "Why do you ask."

"Specialty items are usually in a set of 1, 3 or 5, sometimes 6. Two is just an… odd number to chose. Weather one is missing or has been destroyed means that these stones might not be as valuable as they are an incomplete set." Merlock explained.

He picked up the blue stone and weighed it, recorded its dimensions as well as some notes on the descriptions of the stones. He got a small chisel and tapped it carefully in various places. After he sat back looking thoughtful.

"It has obvious beauty, whoever took the time to polish it must've had extreme skill and patients because this material is harder than diamond, it is hollow and although it is pleasing to the eye, I doubt many people will buy." Merlock said.

Eragon and Harry hunched their shoulders. "The price?" they said hopefully.

"50 crown, each." Merlock said.

"What!" they said outraged, "It must be worth 10 times as much!"

"Look at it this way, buyers like things you can wear, things in a set and they like to know who it was crafted by. You can't where this, it is missing part of the set and you found it in the spine, and with attacks of Urgals and shades who are notoriously from the spine this is becoming an undesirable item, a foolish man might buy it for it's beauty but a wise man will not spend half a crown on it."

"Thank you for your time Merlock." Garrow said, "But I believe we will keep the item, perhaps a foolish person will buy it off us, and hopefully for a better price then yours."

Merlock nodded, "As much as I admire your stones I will not risk buying an item that I may not be able to sell, it will be a burden and may bring me misfortune."

Although Harry and Eragon were unhappy they were unable to sell the stones, they did not waste the day and decided instead to get into the spirit of the occasion. The two got into the spirit of the occasion and drank their worries away and ate till their bellies were full that night.

A/N

I had fun writing this I must say, read and review please! A little different from the canon with Merlock, but I wrote what came to me.

Next chapter, 'It's an Egg!'


	2. Fate's Gift

**Hey guys.**

**Thank you to those who read my story and a special thanks to those who reviewed. **

**In regards to Baltorigamist's comment on the blizzard ending at 6.24, that was what the time was and like I said, I wrote what ever came to mind. He also said I had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I'll read over all my work carefully before I upload it.**

**Lets get on with the story.**

Fate's gift

Harry and Eragon stumbled haphazardly along the path, which lead them back to the farmhouse, slurring the words of a tune all the way. They had been singing all night. It was after dark, but both boys, in their drunken states, didn't realise the dangers of stumbling through the forest when a bear might pop up.

Still they reached the farmhouse with a few scratches from falling and almost immediately collapsed into their beds, wasting time to pull the sheets up over themselves, but they feel to sleep almost as soon as their head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Like the many nights before, that one was cold. The wind was howling like a wounded dog outside and the snow was being whipped off the ground and into the air, giving the impression in was snowing.

Eragon and Harry were asleep, still tied from the day previous. It was well after midnight when a particularly, strong gust of wind blew open the window and they were jolted awake. They quickly shut the window before too much cold air came through, but the temperature inside had dropped by a few degrees.

Eragon and Harry were still slightly tipsy, but the effects of the alcohol were waring off and being replaced with a throbbing headache.

Eragon looked around to see if anything had been nocked off their shelves in the wind and saw that the stones had rolled off onto the floor. Eragon bent low to pick them up but as he held the blue stone it gave a shudder.

"What the…" Eragon said and he dropped it as though it was a red-hot piece of metal and it banged to the floor.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The stones!" Both stones were shaking violently while making a squealing noise.

"What is happening?" Harry asked.

Both boys stood a way back staring with a mixture of fear, curiosity and confusion. The purple stone then broke followed almost immediately by the blue and a tiny leg appeared.

A large crack appeared and the stone broke away completely leaving behind a… Dragon!

There was no doubt about it; the majestic creature had scales and wings and had a noble look as it arched it's head to look at it's knew surroundings. This beast was clearly the one from the old storyteller's, Brom's, stories. The blue stone broke apart to reveal a blue dragon and Eragon bent low to look closer.

The creatures were no longer then their forearms and their scales the same colour of the eggs from which they had hatched.

"It was an Egg." He said.

Harry bent down and looked at the purple dragon, it looked back evenly and happily. The purple dragon sniffed Harry in curiosity and cocked its head to the side. Slowly Harry reached out his hand and stroked the baby dragon. A sharp pain travelled up his arm and all through his body the moment his hand came into contact. It felt as though there was liquid fire running through his veins. Sadly he didn't have time to warn Eragon who touched the blue dragon and obviously had the same pain he had.

The two sat their stunned and blinking away pain.

The dragons curled close to Harry and Eragon, the blue snuggling under Eragon's arm while the purple plonked down on Harry's lap and rested its scaly head on his knee.

***Import A/N**

**I just realised I need a name for Harry's Dragon!  
Leave a good suggestion in the comments and it might become the name of the purple baby dragon.**

**I want an original name for a female dragon I simply can't think of a good name.**

**Sorry for that interruption, now on with the story.**

What happened next was a mysterious thing. Even the elves do not completely understand the bond that takes place after a dragon hatches.

The two boys felt part of their mind melt away, opening up to let another conscience enter its walls, they did not understand the mental and Magical connection that was taking place between the rider and his dragon. Numbly the two looked at the marks on their hands and felt an… Emotion. But the felling was not theirs, they knew somehow it was the dragons feeling, the dragons emotion. They felt a ravenous hunger as though they had not fed in a thousand years.

The two boys got up, still shaky from the pain of the initial connection but surprisingly content, and went into the kitchen. They did not exchange words, their minds were else ware, but they had an understanding of what they must do.

The dragons followed at their heels as they went to get a strip of deer meat, the minds of the dragons latching onto their rider's like tendrils, intensifying when they were closer and zoning out when further away.

The boys returned to their room and sat down on the bed. Eragon cut his meat into small squares. Eragon tentatively offered a bit of meat to his dragon, who sniffed in cautiously, then as quick as a snake, it jabbed its head forward and devoured the meat in a single bite.

"Guess you're hungry." Eragon said.

The boys fed their dragon the meat and watched them as they once again curled into their laps.

"What are supposed to do?" Harry said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

Harry scoffed. "Have you even looked at your palm? That mark is the one Brom speaks of, the mark of the riders."

Eragon looked at the mark on his hand, it glowed faintly and was defiantly not there before he touched the dragon.

"We could abandon the dragons, save us the trouble and this matter would all be over, no worries no nonsense." Harry said, "or we could raise them, fed them and ride them."

Both Harry and Eragon had listened to Brom speak of the beasts many times before and knew what becoming a rider entailed. If you accept your fate you will become a legend and have power, great power and many friends in high places. Of course every action has a reaction and with their new power there will be people trying to persuade them to use it for good as well as people doing it for evil.

Harry and Eragon had thought over every aspect of the conundrum that had arisen.

Finally after a long time thinking and brooding Eragon spoke. "What if we do abandon them? We will be lying on our deathbeds and nothing would've changed, Galbartorix's iron fist would still grip the land, we would still be poor and people would still be suffering. And we will think to this moment and say, we could've changed that we had a chance and we blew it. And when death finally greeted us would you be satisfied knowing that?"

Harry looked at his purple dragon, "No."

A knock sounded on the door of the bedroom the boys shared, "Are you up yet?" It was Roran.

Eragon almost jumped, they looked out the window; in the east the horizon was turning a pink tinge, the dark slowly receding and light rolling across the land. It was dawn, the boys had not realised how long they had been talking, perhaps they had passed out because of the pain earlier and had not realised.

"Just give us a minute to get ready." Eragon called.

"Well hurry, we have a lot to do today." And Roran left for the kitchen.

"If they see us with these they'll freak!" Harry exclaimed with a panicked tone lingering in his usually cool voice.

"Here take mine." Eragon said and he stood up swiftly. He hurried over to the window and slipped through it. "Pass them through." Eragon said as he straightened up.

Harry looped his forearm under each dragon and hurried over to the window. He passed Eragon's blue dragon out first then his own.

Once Harry was outside as well Harry asked, "What are you doing?"

"We need a place to leave the dragons and the only place Garrow and Roran will never look is in the forest." Eragon said as he placed his dragon on the floor and walked to the shed.

"How can we be sure they will be safe from there animals there?" Harry asked as they entered the shed.

"We'll tie them up in a tree, that way in a wolf does happens across them they will be safe."

Eragon grabbed some rope and a dagger and left for the forest, careful to keep out of the line of sight from the window and they made their way to the line of trees marking the boundary of their farm.

They walked for a few minutes; inspecting each tree until they were satisfied they had found the right one. The trunk of the tree was thick and when it branched out the fork in the tree was quite flat and had a natural shelter. It was high enough off the ground to suit their needs.

They tied the dragons onto the tree with the rope around their necks and hurried off. But when the dragons began to follow and found the rope securing them to the tree did not allow them, the dragons pulled against it with all their might and whined softly like a puppy. As much as they hated to leave them, Harry and Eragon left with many a backwards glance.

**Much shorter than the last chapter I know but it was meant to be short, there was not a lot of stuff to cover as I didn't need to go over every thing discussed in the book.**

**Anyway like I said I really need a name for Harry's dragon, which is female if you skipped the message halfway through the chapter. I have considered Veela, the creature of love in Harry Potter world, but I know there is a better name out there.**

**Keep reading, keep reviewing many more exiting adventures to come!**

**- Death's Alien **


	3. Tell me about Dragons

**PLEASE READ**

**As some one said in the comments, so far Harry has just been tagging along and the story is not much is different, well that changes later in the story but I don't really want to spoil it.**

**As for the name of Harry's dragon I have selected Arasei (EHR-uh-say), suggested by Baltorigamist. I think it suits the character of Harry's dragon. **

**Anyway, they begin their journey to the Varden next chapter so it will not be far before we get some action.**

**You may realise that the order of the chapters are a bit muddled, a tea for two is before the chapter Miller to be, but remember that Nobody but Roran and Garrow know they have the eggs so things play out differently.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who read and a special thank you to those who reviewed.**

**-Death's Alien**

**Tell me about Dragons**

The sun shone brightly on the fields of the old Farmhouse. The snow that had been blown onto the fields in the night had melted quickly under the heat of the sun.

Harry, Eragon and Roran pulled on their boots just after the sun rose and drank a cup of steaming tea in preparation for the day's work. It seemed like any normal day for the poor farmers.

The boys ploughed the field; cleared some more snow, gathered some more firewood and repaired some damage on the shed from a falling branch.

The day would have been like any other if not of the dragons tied in the forest. Whenever Harry and Eragon went close to the edge of the field, they could feel their Dragons minds. The Dragons were extremely worried and slightly panicked at prospect of being away from their riders.

What was more, Roran had announced that he was going to live in Therinsford so he could marry not long after midday, much to Harry and Eragon dismay.

So, all things considered, it had not been the best of days.

Love could do things to a man, and Harry and Eragon did not completely understand Roran's desire to leave. Eragon even told him so and Roran had laughed, "You'll understand soon. Eventually a bird must leave the nest at some point for some reason, my reason was love."

At this Eragon had glared at him and opened his arms, "Does it look like I have wings?" Roran laughed again and shook his head.

Roran had not announced his plans to Garrow yet, something Harry did not think wise. Garrow was a bit… clingy and he might deny Roran his blessing, and a man must always have his father's blessing for Marriage.

It was dinner that night, and Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Eragon spoke through the silence. "Garrow, I think Roran has something he would like to share with you."

Roran shot Eragon a dirty look as Garrow looked up from his dinner, "Is that so?" Garrow said.

"I have been offered a job at Therinsford mill… I plan to take it." Roran said, refusing to let his eyes waver from Garrow's.

Garrow laid down his fork and rocked on his chair, "I see." He said after a time. "When do you plan to leave?"

Roran was shocked; Garrow never made decisions this quickly.

"I am due to leave in two weeks, if I am permitted." Roran said.

Seeing Roran's bewildered expression Garrow said, "I knew this would come eventually, no point in stoping you. I was hoping you would move on soon. You hope to marry I assume?"

Roran nodded.

"Well then, maybe one day you can return to Carvahall and with a family of your own!" Garrow said, "But before you go, you may have my blessing."

Roran looked like the happiest man alive and he embraced Garrow with a hug. He could've hoped for better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of weeks were quite as Eragon refused to speak to Roran. Harry thought Eragon looked… Betrayed.

There were still reminders of Roran's leave even though they tried to make it as normal as possible, for Eragon's sake. The missing objects off shelves that had not been moved for as long as anyone could remember were a constant reminder that Roran was indeed leaving.

Harry felt that Eragon was being rather childish and decided to avoid him and let him come around on his own.

The dragons had outgrown their shelter, by several sizes. Harry no longer cared for wolves because his Dragon could easily beat them and he felt she had the sense to fly away. Oh yes, a she.

Harry had a great shock when, three days before Roran was due to leave; he was woken when he heard a feminine voice in his sleep. It took him a while to realise it was his Dragon speaking, for a while he thought he had gone completely mental, but he realised that the Dragon must have picked up something from the long conversations between Eragon and himself in the forest. The Dragon talked with difficulty and she stumbled over poorly constructed sentences, but the Dragon combined emotions and words so the rider and the dragon could communicate without mishap.

There was one word in particular that the Dragon was extremely fond of saying. Harry.

They talked about peaceful things whenever Harry visited the forest. The Dragon often spoke of the mountains in the spine. "Many secrets are hidden there." She said.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"It is not mine to tell, Harry." She was like harry that way, cryptic.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt when he realised he didn't even know if Eragon's Dragon had spoken to him yet, but he blamed it on Eragon's childishness, he would come around when he felt the time was right. It was not Harry's place to ask why Roran's departure troubled Eragon so deeply.

The morning Roran was due to leave was a sunny one, few clouds in the sky but a crisp chill that made the air refreshing and made a person take a deep, long, calming breath as they went outside. However the cheery feel seemed to stop at the wooden doorstep of the farmhouse. It seemed glum and dark as Roran packed his bag. He did so quietly but he had a small smile playing across his lips, one that Eragon deeply despised.

Harry was getting sick of his behaviour; Harry knew Roran was excited, for he had never been far outside Carvahall.

"I am going into town to see Roran off, I won't be long." Harry said mentally to his Dragon. She really needed a name.

"Mind you step, little one." She said back. She must be hunting their connection was weak.

They walked slowly in silence, and Roran was humming the words to a tune that Harry did not recognise.

They had been walking for some time when Harry heard something from Eragon that he never thought he would hear. "I'm sorry, Roran."

The words were plain but the message quite clear. Eragon, like Harry, was a proud person and it was hard for him to admit he was wrong in. It seemed his love for his cousin was stronger than his pride and selfishness.

Roran grinned widely, as did Harry and once again it felt like a normal trip into Carvahall, if not for the bag that Roran kept shouldering as they walked.

They felt somewhat reluctant to reach their destination and Harry saw in Roran's eye that the old Farmhouse seemed a far more desirable residence then it had been before they had set off.

They could see the buildings close and they turned, as if synchronised and looked at the smoke from the old chimney that marked their house. "That has been our whole world." Roran said with a sombre expression, but the tone in his voice made it sound as though he could've been commenting on the weather.

"It was a good world too." Eragon said.

Roran nodded with exaggerated slowness then turned on his heel and headed for the blacksmith without a backwards glance.

XXXXXXX

They met the man who had hired Roran, a Mr Dempton. He was a middle-aged man with receding hair he smiled a lot and he seemed friendly enough.

Roran and Dempton talked for a time, mostly about how the Mill worked but in what seemed like no time at all, Harry and Eragon were saying their final goodbyes.

For some reason a deep sense of foreboding came across Harry and he felt he would not see Roran for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXX

Eragon and Harry slowly trudged their way back home, heads bowed and silent. They had reached the outskirts of town when Eragon grabbed Harry's shoulder. "I just remembered, I need to talk to Brom about something, I think you should come to."

"You mean about the-" Harry began but was cut off when Eragon shushed him sharply. Right, Harry forgot that having a Dragon must stay secret, an absolute secret.

Eragon lead the way to Brom's house and knocked three times.

"Enter." A raspy voice sounded from the inside of the cottage.

Eragon lead the way in.

"What do you want boy?" Brom asked, his throat dry and raspy. Clearly talking directly to Eragon. Brom sounded quite ill and he had a puffy eyes and a red nose. He was sitting closer to the fire than was safe and Harry thought the blanket he was using looked ready to catch alight.

"I want to know about dragons." Eragon blurted out.

Brom raised an eyebrow. "And why is that."

Eragon opened his mouth but Harry cut in, "Must you question another's curiosity?"

Brom looked at Harry for the first time, "Watch your tongue boy." Brom said.

"Please," Eragon said, "We have listened to your stories for years now but there is something more that you are not telling us, we only ask for your insight and wisdom."

"First they are not stories and second, flattery might work with fools, but it does not work with me." Brom said, then sighed, "But I suppose I have no choice do I."

(What follows next is exactly like in the book, and I am too lazy to re-write it all. The story picks up as Eragon and Harry are looking for a name.)

Brom blew a smoke ring and watched as it diffused in the air.

_And now for a name_

"I've been trying to recall the name of a Dragon the trader I mentioned earlier had talked of in one of his stories, but it eludes me. Can you help?"

Brom shrugged as he drew another long breath through the pipe and listed a string of names, "There are many dragons but the most well known are as follows; Juda, Hirador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen the strong, Gretiem, Beroan, Arasei, Roslarb…" Many other names followed and the number of Dragon struck Harry. The force required to take down such a large number of Riders must have been immense. "… And Saphira." He added the last name quietly, as if as an after thought. "Was it any of those?" Brom asked.

"Afraid not." Eragon said.

"Well it is getting to late in the afternoon for my liking and we still have to plough the field." Harry said, who wanted to leave as soon as possible. He had many things to brood on.

"That is probably for the best." Brom said and held out his hand, which Eragon shook.

Brom then twisted his palm sharply so it pointed upward. The mark of the rider shone in the light of the fire and Brom's eyes glinted.

Eragon pulled his hand back quickly then said, "Well we must be going." And left hurriedly, leaving Harry alone with Brom.

Harry glanced at Brom then said, "Next time, just ask." And he held out his own palm.

Brom kept a poker face as he blew his pipe again and said nothing, there was nothing to say, but as Harry was about to leave Brom said, "Dark days are coming upon us Harry, and I fear that you and your brother will be in the thick of it."

Perhaps in time Harry would find out what Brom had meant.

**XXXXXX**

**So there you have it, chapter 3. Sadly I suffered writers block for a few days but luckily a great idea came to me, so now story is branching down a different path. As you see I am focusing more on Harry then Eragon because Eragon's journey to the Varden does not change much.**

**I do not want to spoil to badly but I don't want people to think this will just be a story were you have Harry ragging along.**

**As you see I'm sort of portraying Harry as the underdog, but don't worry, he will be strong in his own way, which will be revealed later on.**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Eragon and Harry begin their journey perusing the Razac, but they discover that they may not be the hunter, but the prey.**

**-Death's Alien**


	4. Harry's Foreseen Doom

**There was some delay with this chapter, but I can explain.**

**In Australia school just started up again so I was overwhelmed with assignments and other stuff (details not important). Any way its not abandoned.**

**To answer to a question from one of my reviewers, both of the male eggs are still in the hands of Galbatorix.**

**Warning: contains words that readers may find offensive, reader's discretion is advised.**

Harry's foreseen doom

_Harry was sitting in a dark the room, tied to a chair his hand restrained behind his back. The shadows were obscuring half his face and his cloths bloody and worn _

"_Tell usssss where he issssss." The ra'zac said, holding a bloodied knife over his head._

_Harry glared venomously at the vile and repulsive creature, his gaze filled with rage and loathing. "To hell with you, bastard!" Harry said and spat right into the creature's face._

"_We have wayssss of making you talk." The other said, menacingly._

"_Why should I tell you? What will I gain?" Harry said._

"_A quick death." The ra'zac with the knife said and plunged it into Harry's stomach._

Harry sat bolt upright, clutching at his stomach. He was drenched in cold sweat and was panting heavily.

"Only a dream." He said, though he was deeply shaken.

What most disturbed him was that the dream had been so… real.

Harry had felt the pain shot through his stomach when he had been stabbed, he had felt the cold from the dingy room he was in and he had seen his tortures, the creatures that chilled his bone and made his blood icy in his veins.

He looked over at Eragon who was sleeping soundly. Should he wake him? No, he thought, he need not bother his brother with his own worries. He knew somebody however who he could tell everything to.

Harry swung his legs over the edge of his bed and arched his neck, stretching the stiffness from it.

He got out of bed and pulled on his jacket and shivered. This night, thankfully, was not as cold as the ones previous.

He slipped his feet into his boots without putting his socks on and walked through the kitchen silently and proceeded to the wooden door.

When he opened the door a blast of chilly air rushed inside so he shut the door quickly to avoid letting more cold air in.

The air outside was a good 5 degrees colder and Harry's breath rose in a mist before him.

He walked across the field, careful to avoid the fresh growing crop and entered the stillness of the forest. This part of the forest was not considered part of the spine, but dangers still lurked in the dark shadows cast by the light of the moon shining through the treetops, but Harry knew he was safe when his dragon was about.

Harry's boot's moved silently through the forest floor, years of hunting in the spine had trained his feet so they carried his body with ease and stealth even Eragon could not match.

_Harry _A voice echoed in his mind as he came nearer to Arasei's little clearing.

_Hey Arasei _He had chosen Arasei purely because he liked the sound of it. Wether the word had some sort of meaning he did not know.

_You are scared _Arasei commented, it was not a question; she felt what he felt through their link.

_Disturbed _Harry corrected.

_What bothers you? _Arasei asked.

_My dreams are becoming more realistic by the day. _Harry said as Arasei's resting figure came into view. At first glance she appeared to be sleeping, but on closer inspection, Harry could see she had both eyes open, trained on him. He had had the same dream before, but only now had he felt the pain from the knife.

Arasei lifted her head off her paws and stood, stretching her legs of in front of her and looking remarkably like a cat, except for her sabre like teeth and shining purple scales. _Come for a ride with me, I always find flying cheers me up. _Arasei said through a yawn.

Harry grinned and he walked over to a tree and pulled a scrap of leather from the hollow. They used it as a saddle because Harry knew that the scales that covered Arasei from head to tip of the tail would tare his thin pants to pieces if he were to ride her bare-backed.

Arasei was slightly smaller than a horse, but could support Harry weight with relative ease. Arasei had strong wings, not quite as muscled as Saphira's, but Arasei was more agile and quick. Eragon had yet to ride Saphira for fear of falling to his doom, much to Saphira's disappointment. Saphira was sleeping a way away looking just as majestic and fearsome as Arasei.

Harry placed the leather just where her back met her neck. It was the only place on her spine where the horns did not grow and so it was the ideal stop to ride.

Crouching down Harry secured the leather saddle by tying it off in a strong not under he neck. With ease Harry jumped up onto Arasei's back and hooked his legs under her neck. As soon as Harry was in place and holding on tight, Arasei crouched down and pushed off from the ground. With a mighty flap of her wings accompanied with a joyful whoop from Harry they took to the sky.

The night was peaceful and calm; Harry rested his head on Arasei's neck and Arasei hummed contently.

It was past midnight, the half moon was clear and shining brightly causing the light to shimmer off Arasei's scales.

The wind was chilly but Harry kept close to the warm body of Arasei. A sense of peace washed over him and for the briefest of moments he forgot the dream that had been plaguing his mind for the past week.

His thoughts drifted and he fell into a trance, wavering on the edge of sleep and wake.

All of a sudden the wind rushing past his ears intensified and Arasei's voice broke him out of his trance _Harry!_

_Shit, _Harry thought, he was falling, but how? There was no time to dwell in this though, if he did not act fast, death would be the only thing to await him.

The wind blew in his face and the ground rushed forward to greet him. He had been quite high up in the air, so Harry guessed had about 30 seconds before he hit the ground, and then he would surely be dead.

Arasei was flying down, but she wouldn't be able to catch up in time. He was going to die, there was no way he could live through this, he couldn't believe he had fallen off his dragon; he must've drifted off to sleep unawares.

Harry was about to crash and he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact. But he felt something, warmth welling inside his chest, building up and promising to explode. Was it hope? No. It was like a new power, a new strength, and although he had never had this feeling before, it did not feel foreign; in fact it felt familiar, somehow.

Harry did not fight the feeling instead he embraced it. He let in spread to his hands and like he had done this before he let it flow outward. Harry had no idea what was going on, but he knew something was happening.

Harry opened his eyes.

He was hovering, 10 meters from the ground, just above the tops of the trees

The night was dead silent and Harry was shocked but not the least bit tired or scared.

Arasei flew up beside Harry and gave him a deep and searching look.

_Magic._ Arasei said slowly.

_What? _Harry asked

_Magic, that was what you just did _Arasei said.

_How do you know what magic is? _Harry asked sceptically as he clambered onto Arasei.

_I can feel it inside me _Arasei said

_You don't know magic _Harry said

_No, I don't know magic, magic knows me, and the magic is a part of me, as it is you _Arasei said

Harry thought it over then said _In Brom's stories, a mage is always tired after he uses magic, but I am not in the least._

_Who says all magic is the same? _Arasei pointed out, _Perhaps Dragon rider's magic is special_

_Perhaps _Harry said, but he still felt he was missing something important, like trying to remember something that was still just beyond recollection. In time, he told himself, in time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since Harry and his magical outburst; Saphira and Arasei were still growing. Eragon had finally gathered the courage to ride Saphira, though not for very long, he spent most of his free time fighting the tree in the clearing, beating it with a crafted stick and imagining the tree was an enemy solider. He was a good fighter and Harry often watched him spar as he himself practiced hovering a pebble in his palm.

Harry had kept his newfound magic a secret from Eragon, but he had asked Brom about magic and he had explained the basics. From what Harry could tell, his magic was either super advanced or different, perhaps a bit of both. Brom said magic required a great deal of practice and special words, but Harry discovered all he required to use magic magic was focus and intent.

Eragon threw his stick to the ground, sweaty and breathing heavily, and he slumped down next to Saphira and closed his eyes.

Eragon had planned to buy a proper sword ever since Saphira had hatched. "A warrior must have a weapon." He reasoned, so he had asked Saphira to catch deer and other animals for him. Eragon sold the hide and meat in town and in doing this he was making a fair bit of coin, his meat was much cheaper than Sloan's yet still just as good; but Eragon had to disguise some of the wounds left on the meat from Saphira, the townsfolk thought Eragon was using his bow to kill the animals, the fact that he had a giant fire breathing lizard hunting for him was to remain a secret.

Roran had begun his job at the mill and had yet to loose a finger or limb under the grindstone, the cold had given way to a few days of warm sunlight and because of this Harry and Eragon had planned to visit town later that day.

Harry got up and picked up the stick Eragon had been using, he swung the stick in font of him and slashed at an imaginary opponent. Eragon watched amused as Harry attempted to wield the makeshift sword with a clumsy and untrained hands.

He no longer stood a chance against Eragon in an honest duel, however if it came to that Harry had a few tricks up his sleave. Harry had already begun to incorporate his magic into his fighting, he wielded a steel dagger and could conjure a ball of fire in his other hand, he could cast shadows to conceal himself and knock opponents of their feet without touching them. Harry could sneak u behind someone by using his magic to mute the sound of his feet, making easy and silent kills.

Yes sir Harry was one to be reckoned with, a deadly and silent assassin with a Dragon to watch his back.

XXXXXXX

The two boys entered the town and immediately smelled trouble… literally.

There was a strange and putrid stench hovering in the air.

The stench was similar to that of a rotting carcass and piss, quite a strange concoction. Although faint, the smell made someone reluctant to breath. When someone took in a breath of air, it seemed to stick to the roof of your mouth; you could almost taste the vile smell on your tongue.

Harry and Eragon held their noses and hurried into the local Tavern. Mercifully, the smell seemed to stop at the pine walls of the Tavern and the air inside felt clean and fresh.

Harry and Eragon took in a deep gradating breath as they sat down at the bar and ordered some mead.

As the bartender placed the mead in front of them they heard a hiss and Harry's blood ran cold.

It was the same voice.

The same cold and chilling voice from his dream.

Two strangers had entered the Tavern. They were tall, concealed in black robes and bringing with them the vile stench that Harry and Eragon had smelled outside.

The two went up to the bar and said to the bartender. "Greetingsssss" in a low hiss.

"M-may I help you sirs?" The bartender said with a shaky voice, his hand inching to his belt where a dagger was seethed.

"We are looking for two… itemssssss. They were sssstolen about a month ago." One of the strangers said.

"I need more than that." The bartender said boldly, but shrank back when one of the strangers banged his fist on the table menacingly.

"Two perfectly polished stonesssss of great value to the man we work for." The other stranger said.

"I'm afraid, I don't know what you speak of! If you are not going to buy than please leave." The bartender said with as much courage as he could muster.

The two people, no, creatures hissed angrily, "If we find you have been with holding information expect trouble." And they left, taking with them the revolting smell.

Eragon looked horrified, it did not take a genius to realise they were after the dragon eggs, which had hatched to them, no doubt if they caught them they would be taken straight to the king.

Harry stood and whispered into Eragon's ear, "Get Brom, meat me by the stables, we need to leave."

"Where to?" Eragon said.

"Away from here." Harry said seriously.

Eragon opened his mouth and closed it; he nodded then got up and left. Harry wondered what had made him stiffen his resolve; perhaps the thought of what they would do to Saphira if they were caught made him think twice about objecting.

Harry placed a hand on his dagger, ready to pull it out at a moments notice and he left the Tavern, walking quickly but not running, in case the strangers were looking for suspicious activity.

Harry hurried out of town and down the road to the farm, where Saphira and Arasei would be.

_Arasei!_ Harry thought.

_What is it?_ Harry heard Arasei's voice echo on the back of his mind.

_We need to go, now! There were two strangers looking for two polished stones in town! _Harry said while replaying the memory of the incident so Arasei could see, _tell Saphira and stay hidden, but don't go to far away!_

Harry saw a flash of purple in the distance as Arasei took the ski, but it quickly vanished behind the thick mist curling off the mountains.

Harry turned uprightly but a second later stopped in his tracks, there standing stock still down the road were the strangers staring straight at him. Harry's blood ran cold, had they glimpsed Arasei? Had they heard his thoughts?

It didn't matter, Arasei was out of range, and so he couldn't call for help. Perhaps if he delayed the strangers he would be able to make it to Brom and Eragon and make a quick escape on Arasei who would no doubt be waiting near the stables.

Harry slipped the Dagger out of his belt and clenched his other hand into a fist, staring straight into the eye of the tallest of the his two foes. Harry saw them draw out two short one-handed swords and hold them with confidence in front of them.

Harry paced with exaggerated slowness toward the strangers, his eyes never wavering from the stranger's cold stare.

He stopped 10 feet away from the two and readied his blade.

Without warning the tall stranger pounced into the air with inhuman speed, his sword held high ready to deal a killing blow. Harry focused on the air between them and, just like he had practiced, thrust out his palm and the stranger was propelled backward by a strong gust of wind.

The other darted forward a slashed at Harry with his sword but Harry Parried and thrust his hand forward a second time causing the attacker to lose balance. Seeing the opening Harry sliced at the stranger, who got out of the way before Harry's blade his neck, however not fast enough to avoid getting his arm sliced open.

The Stranger who had attacked first jumped to his feet and pulled from inside the tunic he was wearing a black knife with an ornately carved wooden handle. He threw the knife at Harry but Harry sidestepped and pounced on the attacker. Harry manipulated the air so it propelled Harry forward toward the one who threw the knife.

Harry knocked the stranger over and pinned him to the ground, restraining his arms and legs with magic and sitting on his chest. Harry delivered two vicious punches right into his face and stabbed him in the gut. The creature hissed in rage and tried to throw him off.

All of a sudden the second creature had hold of his shoulders and pulled him off the other.

The first creature got up off the ground and pulled a second knife from inside his black cloak.

"Sssssso petty, ssssso foolish are the ridersssss." It hissed, "now tell us where the other isssss!"

Harry a feeling of da'ja vu as he remembered his dream, he knew what was coming next. Harry struggled then said his line, almost comically "To hell with you bastard!" and spat into the creature's face.

"We have waysssss of making you talk." The other hissed angrily.

"You really believe you have me don't you? But you are forgetting something, a tiny detail." Harry said smugly.

"And that isssss?"

"THE DRAGONS!" a voice yelled from off the road and turning his head he saw Eragon sitting astride Saphira and Brom on Arasei.

_You came back! _Harry said to Arasei.

_You knew I would _Arasei said back.

"Will you continue to trust in your own strength, against a dragon?" Harry said mockingly.

The two creatures exchanged looks than as they released Harry they said, "Be warned humanssssss, our king will not tolerate traitorsssss like you and you will soon be disposed of, painfully and sssslowly."

"How can I betray a man who I never followed?" Harry rebutted, "Now be off, or fear the wrath of my Dragon!" Harry said venomously.

The two creatures bolted down the road, curving off into the trees to the east before they disappeared in the distance.

Harry turned to Brom, "You were right." Harry said as he looked at his knife, which was covered in black blood, "We are on the brink of a war, and we will indeed be in the thick of it."

"Prepare your blade." Brom said to Eragon. "We're leaving for the Varden."

**Finally, this chapter is done!**

**I have been swamped with schoolwork recently so the next chapter will probably be up Friday next week, but don't worry I have no plans in abandoning it.**

**Anyway I hope you are enjoying the story so far, please read and review.**


	5. Making Plans

**Hasn't it been a loooooooooong time? I mean it was about this time last year I published the first chapter of the series.**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom of the page after your done reading.**

**Before I start the story I would just like to acknowledge the people who commented and followed this story! That was what really made me want to continue. That and the promise I made at the bottom of last chapter, and I never break a promise!**

Making plans

Their camp was set in a small clearing, at the foot of a large mountain that Harry didn't know the name of. Their camp was a day march into the thick of the spine. The trees were tall, with dark green leaves and even darker bark. A deep sense of foreboding lay thick in the forest. Sometimes Harry would see something move in the corner of his eye, but when he looked directly all he saw were dark shadows of trees. There was a round fireplace that at the moment was nothing but black ash and a half burnt log. Set up around the fire was three swags. They were made of though leather and the inside was lined with dear fur for extra warmth. They had spent the last three nights here, Harry had wanted to keep moving but Brom had gone back into town to 'set some things straight' before they continued.

By setting things straight Brom meant that he was going back into town to warn Garrow, as well as picking up some more supplies and some leather for saddles. So Eragon and Harry were left alone at the camp till Brom returned.

Harry had considered telling Eragon and Brom of his magic but decided against it. He would eventually, but now wasn't the right time. Arasei agreed _the last thing they need right now is another thing to think about _She had said _and you heard what Brom said. A sorcerer can look into someone's mind and find even his darkest secrets. The moment our enemy knows of your power is the moment we lose the advantage._

Harry agreed, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Galbatorix would find out.

Harry continued to practice his magic, and his progress showed no signs of slowing down. He focused mostly on things that would help him in battle, like fire, lightning and ice spells. He also tried to increase his physical strength and speed by using magic but was so far unsuccessful. Harry was limited however, to what and when he could practice. Keeping anything secret from someone in a camp this size was a challenge.

Harry hoped he could get moving soon; he was getting sick of waiting around.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After 4 days at the camp Brom finally showed up. He said that people had been very suspicious that Eragon and Harry had left. They hardly noticed at all in fact. The fact that they townsfolk rarely see them because they lived outside the town had something to do with it.

Brom had come back with several important objects. He had two swords, a map, some more food and a strange amulet that he never wore but insisted was important.

It was on the morning after Brom's return that he divulged his plan to them.

"This is where we are." Brom said pointing at a mountain in the spine. "We will cut across to this pass and then march down the ridge of the spine." As Brom spoke he traced the path with his index finger, slowly dragging it down the page. "When we reach this mountain we will traverse across here and make for the ocean. Once there we will follow the coast until we reach Cereoun. Once there we can pay for a ship to take us to Surda."

Harry was not surprised that the Varden was in Surda, or at least close to. Despite what the King tried to make them believe, it was common knowledge that Surda was no friend of the Empire.

Harry didn't question Brom's judgement, he was glad they had a plan. Harry thought he would go mad if he didn't leave their camp soon.

The next day they woke extremely early. It was still dark and the ground was drenched with dew that had yet to dry. They packed their things in relative silence. Arasei didn't try to talk to Harry very much except to remind him to pack his dagger.

When all the stuff was packed and ready they had a quick meal of hard bread and cheese before they set off, all before sunrise. Brom set a fast, brisk pace heading off in the direction of a pink and reddish sky. Harry had to focus on the ground to avoid tripping, yet still he and Eragon stumbled more than once. Brom looked straight ahead, yet still managed to stay upright with ease. Brom regularly checked the map, yet he seemed to have a pretty good idea of the land. He knew to skirt around lakes before they reached them and when to take the high ground to avoid muddy swamp-like areas.

Arasei and Saphira avoided flying, but sometimes the trees were to close together for the dragons to walk through and they were forced to fly over. The Dragon kept low to the ground. Even this low flying unsettled Harry though, no matter how discrete the Dragon tried to be when taking off, there was always a great _whoosh _of air, branches snapping and a thud as they kicked off. Harry knew that from a distance none of this could be heard, but still, he worried.

Every now and then Brom would purposefully walk through a river up stream for a while so as to disrupt their trail in case they were being tracked; but Harry felt that this would only delay their hunters. If someone knew where their track began, that person could easily track them. The dragons left obvious marks on trees (bark getting scratched by their scales and talons) and no amount of walking through water could get rid of that.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry rolled out his swag and listened to the sound of Brom and Eragon's wooden swords clash together. Harry lay down with out slipping between the folds of his swag and groaned mentally as his cramped and bruised muscles stretched out. He heard Arasei laugh _still getting beaten up by an old man._

Harry sulked _can't I at least get a little sympathy?_ He pleaded.

Arasei just chuckled again and replayed the memory through their link. Harry watched himself hold the sword out in front of him, looking rather confident, facing Brom who was facing Harry, arm ready and tense to fight. Brom hedged left with his body. Harry fell for the fake and lifted his sword up to block but Brom whipped his sword low under Harry's guard and cracked Harry on the chin. Stunned Harry took a step back but Brom followed up with two vicious blows to his ribs. "too slow" the memory Brom commented as he stepped back to allow Harry to recover.

Harry stood back up with a wince. He felt to where his ribs had been hit and felt a tender stop that he was sure would bruise. The real Harry saw this and glanced down at his own chest, where a purplish lump was swelling.

The memory Harry readied his sword again and waited for Brom to initiate the fight. This time Harry stepped away from Brom's slice and countered quickly as Brom pulled away. Harry was rewarded with a sharp whack to Brom's shoulder. Brom, taking advantage to Harry's over balanced position, grabbed onto the scruff of his shirt and used Harry's momentum to send him sprawling in the dust.

Harry blinked the worst of the dirt away. As rolled over onto his back and saw Brom reeling for a finishing blow. Harry kicked Brom in the chest, which made him stumble and gave Harry enough time to scramble to his feet.

Harry went onto the offensive this time. He kicked some dust into the air hoping to get some in Brom's eyes, but the cloud of dust rose no further than his waist. Harry sent his whole body in a slice to Brom's ribs. Brom blocked with ease and sent a quick counter at Harry, forcing him to take a step back. Harry wasted no time and rushed at his opponent. Bringing his stick high above his head, Harry prepared to delver an arching blow that was sure to finish his opponent. However Brom took advantage of Harry's unprotected abdomen and delivered a sharp jab to his middle.

Memory Harry doubled over and fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

The memory ended and Harry looked over to Eragon's fight with Brom. It was clear Brom was the better swordsman, but Eragon managed to put up a good fight. Harry was surprised by how good his friend was. As Harry watched, Eragon blocked, cut and danced out of the way with the agility of a cat.

Arasei sensing his thoughts said _Don't let it bother you. Every one is good at different things. If it were a contest of magic, you would easily win and leave Eragon in the dust._

Harry sighed and rolled over _I know _he said _but sometimes I get the feeling that Eragon thinks he's superior, because he is stronger and a better fighter. I mean, we have been best friends since I can remember and now…_

_You're falling apart _Arasei finished

Harry sighed again _yeah._

_Harry, don't let it get to you. Eragon is still your friend, brother even. He would never forget that._

_I know _Harry said as he closed his eye _it's just sometimes I do…_

**Wow, really a good progression to the story. A little bit of character development and a bit of action to keep you entertained. **

**Anyway to put your mind at ease I have fully planned the first book of (what I hope to be) a series. These plans outline the major events up to the ending of the first Eragon book. I won't spoil to much, but we see a bit more of the Harry Potter universe come into play.**

**Anyway I want to hear your opinion on one matter I am struggling with, pairings. Let me know in the comments what pairings you want. (No pairings or Harry/OC etc.)**

**Also I want to thank all those who have stayed with the series, over the last year. This includes all those who commented, favourited or followed this story. This sort of support is what made me come back. Please show some support, give me some constructive feedback but most of all let me know what YOU want to see happen in the series!**

**Anyway signing off (hopefully for not as long as the last time)**

**Death's Alien **


	6. Limits

**Sorry for the slow update guys! I've been having end of term exams and have been caught up with school stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not particularly long, about 2000 words with a slow beginning but action to finish it.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you have been enjoying the story so far. **

_There are definitely limits _Harry said, _its now just a matter of finding where those limits are._

Arasei agreed.

Harry was walking a little bit behind Brom and Eragon. They were focusing forward so Harry was absentmindedly levitating a small stone in his hand. He was getting good at this sort of thing. Before, Harry would have to focus absolutely on one spell; he couldn't even talk to Arasei through their link, because as soon as he lost focus the spell would stop.

However Harry was determined to get it right. All the spells in the world would be useless if he had to stand still, close his eyes, count to ten before he could cast them. In the thick of battle, a moment's hesitation could cost someone their life.

It was like if a swordsman had the world's sharpest sword, that could cut through steel as it were butter. No matter how good the sword was, it would be useless in a clumsy persons hand.

But now, after several days of practice, where there was nothing but trees and dirt to distract Harry had finally managed to cast a spell whilst simultaneously thinking of something else.

_I'm curious _Harry said, thoughfully _if I can think of two different things at the same time, it would make sense that I can cast two spells at the same time._

Arasei thought for a moment then said, _it certainly seems possible, all it should take is a bit of practice._

Harry looked at the floating rock in his palm and tried to bring up a mental image of it bursting in to flames. The rock burnt, floating in the air for a few seconds then both the levitating charm and the fire spell failed and the rock feel into Harry's hand.

Harry swore mentally. _It's virtually impossible to maintain both metal images for long._

Arasei hummed thoughtfully. _What if I image the rock on fire and you imagine the rock levitating. That way you'll only think about one spell but both will happen at the same time._

_Arasei that's brilliant _Harry exclaimed. _Ready? One… Two… Three!_

Harry levitated the rock and saw as soon as the rock was floating suspended in the air it burst spontaneously into flame. Harry's excitement was short lived however. Normally if Harry was casting a fire spell, he wouldn't feel the heat from the flame. But in this case he wasn't the one casting the spell, so the flame's heat affected him. It wasn't particularly hot but the fact that a spell would affect him if Arasei provided the mental image meant that any lethal spells were pretty much useless.

Harry cancelled the spell and frowned. There must be some way to do it.

After trying for several more hours of walking Harry was still unable to cast two spells at the same time.

_It's no use _Harry said, despairingly and threw the stone at the ground in a hopeless rage.

Arasei remained silent.

Harry didn't bother trying again for the rest of the day; he remained silent, thinking of everything and nothing at all. Eragon and Brom talked about the Varden a little, before joining Harry in silence. When darkness began to creep into the air and the horizon turned a pink and orange Brom stopped them to make came for the night.

Harry rolled out his swag and fell asleep, they didn't light a fire that night, so the night sky was especially dark. Harry lay on his back, listening to Brom and Eragon snore and staring up at the starry sky.

Getting an idea Harry reached for his magic and tried to make a star move. They remained still. Harry sighed. Yeah, Magic had it's limits, but the question was, were the limits the same for everybody?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brom stopped suddenly. They had been walking for half a day already. The Sun was at it's peak and the heat was enough to make them sweat. Harry peered over Eragon's shoulder to see why Brom had stopped.

Harry only then took notice of their surroundings. He had been distracted. He had been talking with Arasei, eyes down, not taking really focusing on where they were going.

They were in a field. The grass was relatively low, reaching to their knees. There were no trees for another 20 metres in front and behind them. To their left and right rose steep cliff faces 15 feet high without the faintest trace of a foothold. Rising high above them were the peaks of two enormous mountains.

It was to open. There was no cover. After weeks of tracking through dense forest and thick undergrowth Harry felt… exposed.

Harry saw a flicker of movement in the trees above the cliff and a rustle of bushes in the tree line in front of the. Harry realised with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was the perfect place for an-

"Ambush." Brom said quietly, but both Eragon and Harry heard it loud and clear. Brom didn't turn, he didn't do anything just glanced up at the trees above them and yelled at the top of his voice "RUN!" and Bolted for the cover of the trees.

Harry and Eragon needed no further encouragement they made a beeline for the cover of the trees in front of them. They had taken no more than three steps when Harry saw a creature rise from the cover of the bushes in front of them. The creature was tall with tick arms like tree trunks. It had mottled green skin and upon its were two monstrous horns.

Urgals.

Harry had heard Brom talk of them in his stories to know what the thing was.

Suddenly, as if from thin air, more rose from cover. Some had bows drawn, looking down on them from the cliffs above. Some were in the valley with them, rising from the cover of the grass. Others came out from behind the trees in front and behind them, all baring vicious battle axes.

Brom stopped running and stood stock-still. He glanced around.

"Are they going to kill us?" Eragon asked. He didn't sound afraid. Harry respected him for that. Harry didn't think he would be able to talk at all. His heart was pounding against his ribs and his breathing was fast and uneven.

"If they wanted to kill us we would be dead already." Brom said quietly.

_Harry! _Arasei said through their link, she sounded as scared as he felt.

_Don't move Arasei, _Harry said _They won't kill us, but they won't hold back against a dragon. One hit with a spear from one them and you'll be dead. Tell Saphira the same. Don't do __**anything **__till we say!_

The one right in front of them looked like the largest and Harry knew by his demeanour that he was their leader. The leader was called the Nar or Warchief. The urgals only followed the strongest. The Nar grunted and snarled. It sounded a bit like some sort of dialect. The other urgals pumped their fist in the air and let out a ferocious battle cry in answer if their leader. The blood curdling sound that was enough to make Harry's hands go clammy and his face pale.

"What do we do?" Eragon asked.

Brom drew his sword and looked at the leader who was drawing his large great sword from his back. "Charge their rank, once we make a gap we call Saphira and Arasei and try and make a quick getaway."

"The Dragons can't carry all three of us." Harry said.

"They'll have to." Brom didn't argue any longer he simply stared down the urgal leader and said. "Wait for the charge…"

Eragon drew his short sword from his belt and Harry pulled his Dagger from his. Harry's hand twitched, getting ready to summon a fireball if he needed. He didn't want to reveal his magic, but if it came to a matter of life and death, he would choose life.

"Wait for it…" Brom said.

The urgal were banging their swords against their shields or hammering the handle of their battle-axes against the ground.

The leader of the urgals then a loud battle cry that was echoed by the others and suddenly they all began running at them.

"Charge!" Brom yelled, raising his own sword and running at the urgals. He was running directly at their leader. Harry knew enough about urgals to know what Brom planned. If they killed the leader, the urgals won't pursue them as they escaped into the forest. Instead they would hold a moot. However, It was not like a human moot. All the urgals went into a circle area marked out by sticks, stones or a line in the dirt. The last urgal inside the circle or the last alive was declared the new Nar.

Harry let out a battle cry of his own as he neared the enemy line which was growing closer and closer with every passing moment.

Harry felt his magic stirring inside him. A warmth that felt as sweet as the summer breeze. Harry let it envelop him. He felt it spread to his fingers and toes.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and he felt heart slow.

Harry opened his eyes.

The world was in slow motion. Every thing was moving at a quarter of its normal speed. Harry looked in front of him. An urgal was 5 feet away and was swinging down his battle-axe, but it was moving no faster than a falling leaf.

Harry twisted, and the axe passed inches from his face. Harry stabbed his in the urgal in the jugular and blood sprayed through the air.

Harry spun around and dodged the jab of a spear. Harry plunged his dagger through the unlucky urgal's eye and pulled it out in one swift motion.

Two urgals came at him at once. Harry ducked a slice from the first urgal and dodged a spear jab from the second. When the spearman jabbed again Harry grabbed onto the spear and pulled it from his grasp, sending the urgal into the ground with the force of his pull. Harry stabbed the fallen urgal with the spear and the swordsman with it dagger. They didn't die instantly, but were in no state to give Harry anymore trouble.

Harry continued running for the trees.

Another urgal neared Harry, coming from his left this time. Harry used the spear like club and swung the weapon at the urgal at an alarming speed, even in slow motion. The metal head of the spear collided with the creature's temple and made it stumble. Harry then stabbed the urgal in the belly and twisted his blade viciously.

As Harry was nearing edge of the forest he saw out of the corner of his eye an arrow flying toward him at a snails pace. Grinning Harry grabbed it out of mid air and let it fall harmlessly to the ground.

With his spear in his left hand and his dagger in his right Harry finished one last urgal with a sharp jab with the spear. Harry reached the cover of the trees and glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was giving him the chase. They weren't.

Harry was about to run for the hills when he remembered Brom and Eragon. Harry stopped and climbed a tree till he was 15 feet off the ground and had both a good view of the field and good cover form the tree's leaves and branches.

As Harry watched time speed up again.

Eragon and Brom were fighting back to back. Urgals surrounded them at all sides and were making what sounded like jeering snarls and grunts. Harry saw Eragon over balance and get kicked to the ground by an urgal. Another urgal went up to Brom's now exposed back and wrapped his thick, muscly arms around him.

Within seconds Eragon and Brom were bound together and thrown the feet of the Nar. The Nar made strange groaning sound that sounded a bit like a laugh.

Harry realised something and got a horrible feeling his stomach. He knew urgal customs, mostly from horror stories Eragon and Harry used to tell each other late at night when they were kids. As ridicules as the stories were, there was always an element of truth in them. When an urgal took a human captive they would have a tribal dance to celebrate their prize. At exactly midnight, when the moon was the highest, they will sacrifice their captives to their Gods.

'Well Shit' Harry thought, and began formulating a plan I his head.

**Nice! Tell me what you think. Was Harry to OP? Was there anything that didn't make sense to you? Leave a comment tell me what you think and keep telling me your opinions.**

**So I have a 4-day weekend coming up so I'll be able to work on the next chapter a lot then so the next update should come quicker than this one. Please keep reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**


	7. A Dagger in the Darkness

**Yeah, Yeah so updates. Sorry guys, it's hard to find time to work on my story. I'm not gonna make excuses, but I will give you my sincerest apologies and a new chapter :)**

**Anyway hope you enjoy. This is a relatively short but action packed chapter, so please review if you liked it.**

A Dagger in the Darkness

Harry was looking down on the field. His skin was plastered with mud, making seem almost invisible in night's darkness.

From his vantage point up on the cliffs, Harry could see Brom and Eragon tied together sitting upright with an urgal guarding them. They seemed to be whispering to each other, but whenever the guard noticed he would bash them across the face with the hilt of his battle-axe. Harry couldn't see their faces clearly enough to know for sure, but he guessed their faces were already badly bruised.

In the middle of the field the urgals had lit a large bonfire that rose 15 feet into the air. Harry knew he could use this to his advantage. The light would make the urgals night blind. Harry had covered his left eye with a bit of fabric to act as an eye patch. This would keep his covered eye from getting night blind, so when he escaped into the forest after retrieving Eragon and Brom, he would be able to see clear as day.

Urgals were entering and exiting the camp regularly, bringing dead goats and stags and throwing them into a great pile. The Nar sat on his throne not far from the pile, watching the bonfire and the urgals dancing around it. His throne was not really a throne, only log that had been rolled into the field for him to sit on, but Harry thought of it as a throne. Any urgals that weren't dancing around the bonfire, hunting or guarding the perimeter of the camp were skinning and cooking the goats the hunters had brought back.

_Okay, _Harry said _I think I've got it all figured out._

Harry slipped back into the trees and crept through the dark forest, keeping the field on his left shoulder as he made his way down the hill adjacent to the cliff top so that he could get down to the field.

_Remember; wait for me to give you the signal. I have to be ready._

_I'm not stupid_ Arasei said _I know what I have to do._

Arasei was in a bad mood. She had wanted to go charging in to kill all the urgals with brute force. _The more we wait, the more likely we'll die_ she had said. To this Harry had retorted back, _the more we plan the more likely we'll survive._

Arasei had relented when he had told her his plans, but she was still agitated. Saphira was even worse. Harry couldn't talk to her, but Arasei could and she said that the only reason Saphira hadn't already charged in was because Eragon had told her the same thing Harry had told Arasei.

The key was stealth. The fewer urgals he had to deal with, the quicker he could pull this… operation off.

Harry had already made the necessary precautions to ensure he was as camouflaged as possible. He had his hooded cloak on and his bare skin was caked in mud from a mountain stream. He looked near invisible in the forest, but in the open field where the light of the bon fire blared he'd be like a shadow on a summers day.

Harry was nearing the tree line when an urgal hunter came suddenly out of the darkness carrying the carcass of a dead mountain goat over his back. Harry hit the deck immediately and lay flat on his stomach, lying as still as possible in the under growth as the urgal passed by. Harry held his breath as the urgal passed his hiding place, no more than a metre away. But the urgal didn't even glance in his direction and as he entered the field Harry exhaled slowly.

'Good to know my camouflage is working' he thought dryly, and continued on.

Harry crawled the rest of the way to the field and pulled himself to a low crouch behind a tree when he got there. There where several urgals patrolling the perimeter at each end of the field. They where spread evenly along the tree line, each with an assortment of battle-axes, swords and spears. Their trollish faces looked even more sinister in the half-light. Their squashed noses, brutish teeth and twisted horns seemed even more distorted and grotesque.

Harry backed back into the forest some 5 metres and crept toward the urgal furthest from his position. This guard was standing close to the cliff, leaning heavily on his spear. He appeared bored out of his mind and seemed like the most stupid of the three.

The urgal was a metre or so away from the tree line. Drawing close Harry picked up a stone and promptly scaled a tree. Harry looked back at the urgal once more before pegging the tone down at the ground, right below his position.

The urgal glanced lazily into the trees, trying to see what had made the noise. With an audible grunt that Harry supposed was a sigh it hefted his spear and trudged into the forest.

The urgal came to a stop beneath Harry's tree and leaned down to peer at the rock, which Harry had thrown.

Harry gave a small smile, 'perfect' he thought and unsheathed his dagger.

The sound of steel rubbing against the leather sheath resonated ominously in the dense darkness.

The urgal didn't have time to look up.

Harry dropped into the urgals back and in a heartbeat, stabbed the beast through the back of the head. The urgal crumpled to the ground and Harry stepped over its corpse and sheathed his dagger.

Harry continued to the field. When he reached the tree line he lay down flat on the damp soil. Harry peered down at the other guards. They either hadn't noticed the missing urgal or the urgal hadn't been gone long enough for his absence be unusual.

Harry pulled his hood further over his face and commando crawled through the grass.

Harry heard a grunt and with a jolt of fear looked above him. There was an urgal guard patrolling near him. The urgal was wandering around Harry's hiding place and was peering into the grass with suspicious eyes.

Had he seen Harry? Had he heard the drag of his cloak on the dirt or seen the disturbance in the grass?

Harry focused on his magic and made his movements silent. The urgal turned slightly and Harry rose from the grass and slit the beast's throat and in less than a second was back in the cover of the grass.

Harry used his magic the lower the urgal's body to the ground so as not to make a sound and after taking a quick glance around to make sure no one had seen, he continued on.

When Harry was 5 feet away from the two he thought to Arasei, _Alight, I'm ready._

At that moment Arasei gave the signal to Saphira and Sphira to Eragon.

Eragon visibly nodded once and started talking nonsense words and wriggling in the ropes bound him. The urgal guarding Eragon and Brom looked away from his surroundings and focused on Eragon. The urgal smashed him across the face with the butt of his battleaxe and grunted loudly at him. Brom also took up the charade and the urgal, frustrated, put down his axe and started tying gags to shut Eragon and Brom up.

Harry smirked, his plan had been so simple yet so effective.

As the urgal was leaning down to fasten a gag around Brom's mouth Harry stood swiftly and stabbed the urgal in the left side of his back, right where the heart should be. Harry heard the urgal's dying breath and twisted his blade viciously before pulling his dagger out and lowering the copse into the grass.

Harry crouched back down and wiped his blade on his cloak.

Eragon and Brom's faces were swollen and bloody, but not nearly as bad as Harry had thought. Eragon was grinning ecstatically but Brom was surveying the scene around them to make sure no one had noticed.

Harry swiftly cut the ropes binding the others and put a finger to his lips. Harry pointed down and used two fingers to point in the direction he had come. Eragon and Brom nodded in understanding and lay flat on the ground and the three crawled to the tree line, retracing Harry's path.

They reached the cover of the trees without a hitch. Eragon and Brom continued on without so much as glancing back at the field but Harry lingered for a moment.

Pulling his bow from across his back Harry notched an Arrow. Harry pulled the sting as far as it would go and aimed. Taking a deep breath Harry loosened his arrow and heard with a satisfying clunk from across the field as his arrow his the target. They arrow had gone straight through one of the Nar's eyes and into it's brain, killing it almost instantly.

The kill had been done so swiftly and silently that the urgals hadn't noticed their leader was dead.

Harry grinned, it would be at least a day before the urgals had a new leader, they wouldn't pursue them until they did and by that time he intended to be long gone.

Harry turned and raced after Eragon and Brom and in the blink of an eye he was gone. No more than a shadow in the night.

**Phew! This was an intense chapter. Harry once again owning everything and just generally being awesome. This is the last bit of action we'll see for a while I'm sorry :( but never fear my dear friend, because more is sure to come in time!**

**Anyway please review, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**

**Death's Alien**


End file.
